


Clair de Lune

by russianmaruko



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nobody knows, Self-Doubt, how does hakuno knows so much, i havent play ccc yet, perhaps i didnt pay attention to the game and assuming theres plotholes, perhaps ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmaruko/pseuds/russianmaruko
Summary: "Master, are you happy now?"Charlemagne comforts Hakuno's anxiousness of her self-awareness about her true identity.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Charlemagne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while listening to DeBussy's famous work, Clair de Lune! Somehow the song reminds me of the game, how it fits so much with the setting of Hakuno's troop base! Please read this while listening to the song for full experience!

No matter how many time she thinks about it, reality is always a hard thing to swallow. Hakuno tries her very best to keep her composure, not breaking down, and doesn't falter; at least in front of her servants. SE.RA.PH has given her life almost like a dream, but there also come times when she think back of her life she doesn't even had memories of.

She's not thinking of her activities back then, of course. She's thinking about her conciousness. _Her real, physical body._ She doesn't give a damn about her life she discarded. She's concerned on what lies ahead. What if, one day, Twice H. Pieceman returned and cures her physical body completely? Cutting off all her connection of her and SE.RA.PH ? Forcing her to start a new life, without the help of her servants?

Not wanting herself to be consumed with all the dreadful thoughts, Hakuno stepped outside of her room at night. There's nobody around, refreshingly quiet outside. Most of the servants has returned to their barracks, recharging energy for tomorrows battle. All that's left is herself, a chilly wind that constantly blowing, and one magnificent dark sky, with thousand dots of stars and several huge, colorful, nearby planets looming from above. 

_"How mesmerizing,"_ Hakuno mutters to herself. 

Wanting to get a better look of the night sky, She takes some steps forward to the grand fountain at the center of the garden. Then, she sits in the edge of the fountain's finish. Letting out a sigh, she maintained her eyes up to the sky. 

"Huh? You haven't go to bed yet, master?"

A voice came from across her. Someone is sitting on the castle's ruin, eyes locked on her. That voice stiffens Hakuno a bit at first, but she managed to keep her voice steady and calm, as always. 

"No, as you can see, I'm wide awake. And what about you, Charlemagne? I thought you're supposed to be in your room at this hour." Hakuno replied with a somewhat forced smile. The man in his blue signature armor jumps from where he was sitting and made himself comfortable by casually sitting down beside her, his arm leaning backwards and eyes also up to the sky, mimicking Hakuno a while ago.

Charlemagne hesitates for a bit before he opens his mouth.

"Listen, master. I know I've only been with you as a servant for like, a week, but..."

He hesitates again, making Hakuno glancing towards her left where he belongs, and not looking at the sky anymore.

"You look like you're holding something- some thoughts you don't want to spill. And you don't look too good this morning either. Are you okay, master?" Charlemagne gave Hakuno a genuinely concerned look. His blue eyes looking straight to hers.

 _Oh no,_ Hakuno thought to herself. _This is it._ This is what Hakuno scared of. For her servants to learn about her uneasiness. Her frail side she doesn't want anyone to know. And Charlemagne, who has been her servant for only _one week,_ acknowledged this already. She really is bad at holding secrets. 

Hakuno kept silent for quite some time. Charlemagne anxiously waited for an answer. 

"W-well, of course, if you don't want to share, that's perfectly OK too-"

"Do you know what I am, Charlie?'

"Come again?" 

"Do you know of my true nature?"

"H-huh?"

"Do you know why I'm the only master on the moon? How you're summoned to SE.RA.PH? How there are so many legendary servants with me?"

"Um...That's because- You're the winner of the last holy grail war, right?" 

"That's right." Hakuno smiles. She continues. 

"Then, do you also know that I'm made of abundant rows of digital number, data, and the likes?" 

"What?" 

"I'm fake, Charlie, that's what I'm trying to say. Everything I'm seeing, interacting, are just a pile of computerized data. Instead of having flesh and bones, I'm made of rows of ones and zeroes, which plays a big part of my sanity and conciousness." 

Hakuno slides both of her hand over Charlemagne's cheeks. She hates how they felt warm. 

"What you're feeling now is my digital body. My real body lies somewhere on earth, safe in a carsinogenic acid which no one could open but my doctor." Hakuno sighs while gently stroking her right hand on Charlemagne's cheek, her hand trembling.

"The reason why I'm uneasy- no, I've been uneasy is... I'm afraid that someday, my doctor would come with a cure and heal me, because that means I shall wake up and leave this beautiful place. With all the chaos and battle inside it, I'm grateful I made it this far."

A cold wind rushes up behind them, making Hakuno's long hair flutters here and there, dancing with the breeze.

"I'm just afraid I'll miss you. And everyone. This place, and every memories that came with it. That's all." Hakuno finishes her story with a sad smile. The moment she let go of Charlemagne's soft cheek, the knight grabs her right hand with his left, surprising Hakuno. With eyes sparkling as if full of resolve, Charlemagne shouts.

"Master!"

Hakuno couldn't bring herself to say anything. Charlemagne looks like he's about to declare something. 

"Master, are you happy now?"

Hakuno, faced with surprise and flustered, nods.

"I'm glad. Because I'm happy too. And that's all that matters, right? Even I am scared of my own existence. I'm a demi-servant, summoned with purpose, and when you finally helped me achieve my purpose, I will disappear."

Charlemagne let go of her hand. Their eyes full of meaning, staring into each others. He continues.

"But we don't know when it would happen, right? So the most important thing is that we make each day of our lives meaningful."

Hakuno is at loss for words. This is the first time Charlemagne reprimanded her. That gentle, cheerful Charlemagne, showing concern to her by _shouting._ But after all that, he could use that calm face again, with voice so gentle and convincing.

_Guess there's just so many things she doesn't know about him, yet so little time to actually get to know each other._

"..We really are similar, master. I'm glad that I could become a servant for you.

Even if someday you would disappear... Well, I'm happy for you. But I will try my best to remember you. Even if you forget, I won't. So hold back your tears, okay?"

Hakuno hadn't realize she was crying over Charlemagne's heartwarming speech.The knight ever so smoothly embraced her, hands on her head, stroking her hair, calming her down. She buries her face on his neck and welcomes his hug back. She can't believe she gets all sappy hearing words from the same person who yells around saying, 'I like cool things!'

She sobs, but then giggles a little.

"Seems like we should increase your vocabulary, huh, Charlie?" 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first work so i hope i did it fine! I'm very sorry if some of the dialogue didn't make sense or way out of character, i imagine an AU where reincarnated Hakuno becomes self aware and just start spilling secrets of the SE.RA.PH world lmao  
> There truly aren't that many ffs about this pairing, so i said fuck it i'm gonna do it myself and there you go i did. Please expect more work from me in the future!


End file.
